STICK
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Festival olahraga. Panitia. Estafet. Dan Uchiha Sasuke, kombinasi itu membuat Hinata ingin menangis saja.


**STICK © Eternal Dream Chowz  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor**

 **Warning: Out Of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe  
**.

.

Hinata meneguk isi botol air mineral dengan rakus. Tangannya yang bebas meraih handuk dan menyampirkannya ke pundak. Mata ungunya melirik seisi lapangan yang ramai. Sorak sorai pendukung tim olahraga saat festival olahraga mendesaki udara.

Hinata sendiri baru menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai panitia lomba estafet putra. Menyiapkan pita di garis finish, tongkat sepanjang 30 cm untuk peserta, _head band_ dengan nomor peserta dan membuat garis lapangan dengan bubuk kapur. Sakura dan Ino tak banyak membantu, sungguh. Mereka bahkan menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk meratakan _sun block_ , Hinata hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yo, Hinata! Dukung kami ya!" sebuah teriakan ceria mengejutkan Hinata, ia menoleh, mendapati pemuda blonde dengan ikat kepala warna merah sedang mengacungkan tinjunya. Tiga pemuda lainnya mengikuti dalam diam. Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. Hinata menatap lamat-lamat keempat pemuda yang sekelas dengannya. Kombinasi yang aneh.

Pertama Naruto, pemuda ceria dengan senyum lima jari, pandai olahraga namun tidak untuk pelajaran lainnya. Gaara, pemuda mata panda yang lebih sering bolos namun berotak jenius. Sasuke yang berwajah dingin namun menjadi tambatan hati 99% siswi Kirihaku Gakuen dan merangkap Ketua OSIS. Lalu ... Shikamaru? Pemuda malas itu tidak kelihatan ahli dalam olahraga, serius. Tapi tidak boleh menilai buku dari sampulnya bukan?

Hinata merasakan lengannya disentuh oleh jemari-jemari dingin.

"Hinata, boleh minta tongkatnya? Kami ingin latihan menerima tongkat."

Hinata mengangguk cepat saat mengetahui siapa yang menyentuh tangannya. Uchiha Sasuke. Tangannya membuka kotak kardus yang ditutup agak asal. Sebuah tongkat berpelitur diserahkan. Hinata masih menunduk, sepasang oniks belum berhenti memperhatikannya. Sasuke melirik kiri kanan, wajahnya mendekat kepada Hinata.

"Tunggu aku di garis finish." diakhiri satu tiupan kecil pada telinga Hinata.

"E-eh!" Wajah gadis itu sontak memerah.

"Sasuke, ayo!"

"Hn. _Jaa_ , Hinata~"

Hinata masih memegangi telinganya yang panas.

 _Awas kau, Uchiha Sasuke!_

.

.

.

.

Semua peserta diharapkan mengambil posisi di lapangan," ujar Sakura. Ia memakai pengeras suara agar ia tak perlu lelah berteriak sampai serak.

" _Ha'i_!" serempak, gerombolan siswa segera menuju line masing-masing. Ada yang masih mengikat _head band_ , membenarkan ikatan tali sepatu, ataupun sekadar melemparkan tongkat ke udara dan menangkapnya laksana mayoret tujuh belasan—siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto—.

Ino berdiri di pinggir garis _start_. Kali ini, ia yang memakai pengeras suara untuk memberikan aba-aba. "Semuanya berdiri di belakang garis!"

"Bersiap?"

Wasit yang berdiri berseberangan dengan Ino mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi, peluit akan segera ditiup.

"Mulai!"

 _Prittt!_

Hinata yang masih berada di tenda panitia menoleh, "S-sudah dimulai ya?"

Hinata menimbang-nimbang. Haruskah ia menonton seperti permintaan Sasuke? Ah, mungkin tidak. Sang Ketua OSIS hanya suka menggodanya, itu saja. Sama sekali tidak serius. Hinata mengangkat sebuah kardus berisi sampah yang harus dibuang. Ia masih punya pekerjaan lain di sini.

.

.

.

"Yak! Uzumaki Naruto mencapai pelari ke-dua paling awal! Oh, enerjik sekali! Bahkan pelari pertama lainnya masih tertinggal beberapa meter?! Hei, dia bahkan sempat mengerling pada Haruno Sakura!" ujar Ino sambil menyodok lengan Sakura yang tersipu.

"KYAA! Gaara-kun, ayo semangat! Lihat betapa cepatnya dia berlari. Ayo, kau pasti bisa—"

Sebelum Ino melakukan _fangirlingan_ berfokus pada line Naruto-Gaara-Shikamaru-Sasuke, ada baiknya Sakura segera mengambil alih pengeras suara itu.

"Baik, kami lanjutkan. Pelari lain mulai menyusul. Tapi Shikamaru-kun ternyata bisa berlari dengan cepat. Oh, jaraknya mulai memanjang lagi. Mari kita lihat penentuan di pelari ke-empat!"

.

.

.

Hinata mengelap peluhnya dengan ujung jaket _training_. Apa boleh buat, saputangan dan handuk mini saja sudah telanjur basah dipakai seharian. Kotak tisu telah sekarat, Ino dan Sakura memakainya untuk mengelap keringat agar dandanan tidak luntur, satu tisu untuk satu bulir keringat—benar-benar tidak cinta lingkungan—.

Ia duduk santai di dalam tenda yang lumayan sejuk. Matanya mengamati lapangan yang dipenuhi suporter. Sorak sorai makin ramai saja.

Apakah sudah selesai?

Hinata berhenti mengipasi wajahnya yang kepanasan saat iris ungunya menangkap pemandangan dua sosok gadis cantik berlari ke arahnya. Hinata menyipitkan mata, Sakura dan ... Ino?

"S-sudah selesai? Siapa yang menang?" Hinata tersenyum kikuk melihat kedua gadis itu terengah-engah dengan raut serius.

"Eh?" Hinata bingung saat tubuhnya terangkat oleh pegangan kencang kedua gadis primadona berhati preman itu. Tubuhnya diseret tanpa pemberitahuan lebih lanjut.

"T-tunggu dulu. Kenapa kalian malah menyeretku?"

Sakura melotot garang. "Ikut saja." desisnya, kentara sekali buru-buru.

Hinata makin bingung saat ia telah berada tak jauh dari lapangan. Suara Naruto yang paling awal ditangkap gendang telinganya.

" _Teme_ , lari! Kenapa kau malah terdiam di sana?!"

"Berisik!"

" _TEME_! Kau akan tersusul!"

"Hn."

Hinata meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Benar-benar, apa yang sedang terjadi di lapangan?

Hinata masih belum bisa bereaksi saat tubuhnya didorong menuju garis finish.

"Dan inilah hadiah utama lomba estafet putra. Satu ciuman untuk pelari terakhir yang paling awal memasuki garis _finish_!"

Oh. Hinata terbengong. Selanjutnya memekik ngeri.

"HEEE?!"

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil di meja kebesarannya di ruang OSIS. Proposal event apa saja yang diadakan telah berada di atas mejanya. Ia mendengus. Kurang menarik. Alias membosankan, kurang menantang.

Alisnya menyatu. Memperhatikan nama yang tertera di bagian estafet. Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis pemalu kurang peka yang selalu menganggap eksistensi Sasuke sebatas Ketua OSIS usil. Padahal Sasuke selalu menebarkan benih-benih cinta karismatik yang ditepis dengan mudah oleh Hinata dengan satu senyum simpul.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia mencorat-coret sesuatu. Hadiah pertama; uang sebanyak 1000 yen, coret. Diganti satu ciuman di pipi oleh Hyuuga Hinata, _fix._ Sasuke mengambil ponselnya. Menekan beberapa nomor, bunyi sambung terdengar.

"Halo, Sakura?"

'Ya?'

"Kau koordinator estafet bukan?"

'Benar, ada apa? Proposal kami bermasalah?'

"Tidak. Aku perlu sedikit perubahan untuk hadiah. Kau harus setuju, kalau tidak, kau tidak akan bisa kencan dengan Naruto selama dua bulan penuh."

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

Seluruh lapangan riuh. Apakh itu benar-benar serius? Sang gadis pewaris Hyuuga yang tersohor dan selalu dilindungi oleh sepupunya yang lulus tahun lalu akan menjadi hadiah utama. Satu ciuman dari gadis cantik bukanlah hal yang bisa didapatkan setiap waktu, sungguh!

Hinata berdiri takut-takut di garis _finish_. Mau melarikan diri pun, sekelilingnya ramai, dijamin sulit. Bisa-bisa terjadi pertarungan sengit seperti para Sparta di film 300 yang pernah dilihatnya.

Hinata mulai gemetaran saat melihat tiga pelari dari total enam pelari mendekat, minus Sasuke. HInata nyaris menangis. apakah sebegitu tega kah teman-temannya membuat dia jadi hadish langsung? Hinata takut.

Oh, tidak! Seluruh pelari telah tampak menuju garis _finish_!

"Mari kita lihat! Dari posisi paling depan, Akasuna no Sasori, disusul oleh Pein, Toneri, Lee, Kiba dan paling terakhir, Ketua OSIS kita, Uchiha Sasuke! Siapakah yang akan mendapatkan _grand prize_ berupa ciuman dari Hinata Hime? Beberapa meter lagi, akh, sayang, Lee terjatuh!" ucap Ino dengan semangat. Sakura di sampingnya hanya bisa memelototi sosok berambut _raven_ yang menyeringai santai dan mendoakan yang terbaik bagi Hinata.

Hinata merasakan kakinya gemetar. Benar-benar takut. Wajah-wajah para pelari seperti binatang liar yang siap menerkamnya. Hinata takut! Siapa saja, tolong!

"Yak! Pemenangnya adalah … !"

.

.

.

Air mata Hinata terlanjur mengucur saat ia bisa merasakan suara pita terpotong karena pelari memasuki garis finish. Hinata memekik saat tubuhnya ditarik, "Kyaa!"

"Aku yang menang."

Hinata mendongak, melihat wajah rupawan seorang Uchia Sasuke yang tengah memeluknya dengan seringai lebar.

"S-sasuke?"

"WAAA! Sasuke menyusul dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berhasil memasuki garis finish paling awal! Selamat, Ketua OSIS!"

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat mata Hinata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah Ketua OSIS akan meminta hadiahnya sekarang?" Ino turun dari podium lalu menghampiri pemenang estafet tersebut.

Sasuke masih memeluk Hinata dengan posesif. Hinata sendiri bisa merasakan wajahnya merah padam.

Sasuke mengisyaratkan Ino untuk memberikannya _speaker_ itu. "Dengar semuanya! Mulai hari ini Hyuuga Hinata resmi berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Terima kasih!"

 _Brukk_

"Eh, Hinata?!"

"Huwaa, Hinata pingsan!"

"Astaga, Uchiha! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?!"

"Hiiyy! Neji _senpai_ datang!"

"Sial!"

"Hoi, Uchiha! Mau kau bawa ke mana adikku?!"

Hinata hanya bisa berharap dalam alam bawah sadar, tahun depan, ia tak akan mau lagi menjadi panitia festival olahraga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Fufufu, maaf ya. Saya ngepostnya setengah-setengah di grup. /bows Bukan maksud PHP atau apa, memang saya lebih PW ngetik pakai kompi dibandingkan HP. TTATT Terima kasih atas dukungannya pada fanfik saya yang lain, maaf karena belum sempat balas review. *dicincang

.

.

 **Mind**

 **To**

 **RnR**

 **?**

 **Salam cantiq,**

 **Ether-chan**


End file.
